ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8
XLR8 (a play on the word "acclerate") is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Kineceleran. His home planet is Kinet. Ben first transformed into XLR8 at the end of the episode And Then There Were 10, when he decided to play around a bit with his new found power, using the form to get revenge on some bullies that he fought with earlier in the episode. He is the fourth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. 'Appearance' XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel- shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has green eyes and black lips. Ben 10,000's XLR8 has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. The Bandai profile for XLR8 describes the actual species much differently. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph (approximately 805 km) in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. Weaknesses XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting XLR8 to the point that he cannot balance properly, but the series has never addressed this weakness. 'Original Series' thumb|left|240px|XLR8 transformationHe first appeared in the first ever Ben 10 episode [[And Then There Were 10|''And Then There Were 10 when]] he decided to play around with his newfound power, and then to get revenge on Cash and JT who he fought with earlier in the episode. He accidently turned into XLR8 when he wanted to fight the Krakken as Ripjaws in [[The Krakken|''The Krakken]]. He beat up Kevin's rivals in ''Kevin 11'' and managed to escape before Kevin could see Ben Tennyson. He later tried to destroy the evil Rojo in [[The Alliance|''The Alliance and]] defeated Hex in [[Lucky Girl|''Lucky Girl]]. He later battled Vilgax in [[Secrets|''Secrets and]] lost. Later, in the following episode [[Truth|''Truth]], he defeated Phil and his Wigsilian Org Beast. He failed to destroy The Great One in The Big Tick'' and defeated Sixsix and Vulkanus in [[The Galactic Enforcers (episode)|''The Galactic Enforcers]]. He was later used to find Max in ''Camp Fear''. He had 6 appearances in ''Back With a Vengeance'' and was used by both Ben and Ben 10,000 in ''Ben 10,000''. He was used twice in ''Under Wraps'', to fight The Mummy and collect the chicken eggs, then twice in ''The Unnaturals'', once to defeat the Squires and next to hang JT and Cash. He appeared in ''Monster Weather'', to fight S.A.M.. He dueled Dr. Vicktor in ''The Return'', before changing back after he revived Zs'Skayr. He defeated Enoch for the final time in ''Perfect Day'' before he was used in ''Ben 4 Good Buddy'', to duel the Road Crew. He was used by both Ben 10,000 and Kenny Tennyson in ''Ken 10'', later used in [[Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1|''Ben 10 vs The Negative 10 (Part 1)]], to battle the hypnotized security guards. He was used in the non-canon episode ''Goodbye and Good Riddance ''to hold Vilgax until his father incinerated him. The third version of ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix ''showed him activating self-destruct. 'Gwen 10 Gwen mentioned that she used a speed alien (XLR8) to return home and pick up some clothes she forgot. '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *The point on XLR8's head is now smaller, and the front of him is darker. *XLR8 was unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns ''by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance. *The Ultimatrix symbol is now green. '''Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''And Then There Were 10 (first appearance) *The Krakken (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Gwen 10'' (mentioned; used by Gwen) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back With a Vengeance (x6) *Ben 10,000'' (x4) (used by Ben x1 & used by Ben 10,000 x3) *''Merry Christmas (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Under Wraps (x2) *The Unnaturals (x2'') *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10 (used by Ben 10,000 x4 and Ken x2) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (version 3) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * Ben 10,000 Returns (used by Ben 10,000) 'Online Games' '''Naming and Translations' XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate," referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. Video Games 'Protector of Earth' XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. He is useful in fights and bosses. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His dark heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Trivia *He's the first of Ben's aliens not to have any degree super strength, but he makes up for it with his vast speed. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll making him the most popular alien in the original series. *XLR8 was the last alien to be used in the original series (excluding movies). *XLR8 is the first alien in the Ultimate Alien opening. *XLR8's ability is similar to Fasttrack's ability (super speed) they also share similar color patterns. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *In the show, the face-like design on his helmet is blue, but in Cartoon Network's game "Ben to the Rescue", the design is green and Helen's mask does not go all the way down. *XLR8 can walk at normal speeds as seen in Monster Weather. *As seen in Above and Beyond when a Kineceleran walks, his/her wheels rotate. *XLR8 is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *Ironically, though Ben has many other speed-aliens, XLR8 is the only one with poor amounts of strength. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, his visor is miscolored green. *He's the first alien to look like a lizard. *He's Ben first super speed alien, the second is Fasttrack. 'See Also' * XLR8 (Gallery) Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Speed Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens